Perfectly Uncalculated
by i-paint-my-dreams
Summary: This is a story about Amelia and Andrew, two friends who also happen to be demigods. As you know, life is never easy for a demigod. So join them as they go on a quest and along with finding what they hope for find other things along the way. This take place Post TLO with other familiar characters of course, but is centered around two original characters. Katie/Travis


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a new story I'm starting. It take place roughly post TLO but this is a prologue set about three years earlier. Hope you enjoy (:**

Amelia POV:

She woke up a bit dazed, Amelia Solange threw her legs across the bed and stood up only to find that she couldn't stand.

"Hey, sunshine!" a boy about her age, about thirteen, called out, "you're not supposed to get out of bed yet!"

Just as she was about to topple over, the boy came to her aid and steadied her before setting her back on the bed.

Amelia was finally able to study the boy. He had short, tidy brown hair and looked pretty cute, she supposed seeing as though she was half delusional. She could tell he smiled a lot because it seemed as though there was a permanent upturned corner of his mouth. But then her eyes met his for a fraction of a second and Amelia looked surprised. His eyes were a dark stormy gray they were analytical. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as he calculated then acted as he studied her as well.

She finally studied her surroundings, she didn't recognize anything, and there were only many stretchers and teenagers wandering about as they treated people who were wounded. She didn't know where she was at all. Amelia attempted to move her legs once more and she felt a sharp pain run through them. She remembered vaguely then getting hit there, something about a monster…

She didn't have time to finish her thought as the gray eyes boy brought her out of her daze. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Amelia hadn't expected that his voice to sound that way, it didn't match his calculating and intimidating eyes, but it didn't match his carefree presence. "Um-uh, fine, I guess I'm just a little sore."

He squinted at her, "Exactly how much do you remember?"

"Not much," Amelia admitted to him.

"Hold on let me get you something," he said as he walked behind a curtain. Two minutes later he returned with some kind of drink in a glass. "Drink some of this; you'll feel a lot better."

Amelia greatefully took it from him and noticed some deep gashes in his arm that were beginning to clear up. Her eyes widened. "Are you alright?" she asked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be fine," he said nonchalantly. He muttered something else under his breath that she didn't quite catch.

"Where am I?" she whispered. She took a sip from the cup that was given to her and instantly she was filled with warmth. As the liquid went down her throat she could swear that it was her mother's home-made apple pie. "What is this?" she almost shouted.

The boy chuckled, "That is nectar."

She rolled her eyes at him as he offered her a cheeky grin. Just then someone came into the infirmary. It was a middle aged man with a short beard who sat in a wheelchair. The boy seemed to recognize him.

"Hi Chiron."

"Hello Andrew," Chiron, (strange name by the way) asked the boy who had just been identified as Andrew. "So I see that Miss Solange has woken up? Would you like to do the honors and introduce her to camp?"

"Of course Chiron."

Amelia wondered how he knew her. She as sure as heck didn't know him. And it kind of creeped her out to be honest. Camp? What kind of camp was this? She certainly didn't remember going on any field trips from school or anything. "How did I get here?" she asked.

Wrong question she noted. At once Andrew tensed before he relaxed again and turned to her. "Come on sunshine, I'll explain."

"But I can't get up, two seconds ago I almost fell over!"

"You'll be fine," he said his gray eyes sparkling, "trust me."

She slowly stood up and walked around a bit. She was fine, a little sore, but fine. "What in the—"

"See", he said clearly restricting a smile at her cost.

"My head hurts," she said to him.

"Don't worry, you'll only have a minor migraine once I'm done explaining."

They walked outside together and Amelia noted that it looked just like a regular summer camp. Except then she noticed the weapons. Teenagers no older then her were fighting with each other, wielding swords and shooting arrows.

"So this is Camp Half-Blood," he said to her. "You know all those things in Greek mythology?"

"Yeah," she said a bit dazed.

"Well they're all real. So that makes every child here a half-blood."

"Half blood as in half human half what?" Amelia asked.

Andrew smirked, "why don't you take a wild guess at that sunshine."

"Why do you keep calling me sunshine," Amelia snapped at him, "I have a name you know."

"I don't know, it kind of fits you. And by the way, half god. Demigods."

"That's not funny," Amelia said.

"It's not," he agreed, "It's true."

"You're lying," Amelia said, she was about to throw up. There's no way that she. She of all people was half god. She was dyslexic and had ADHD for crying out loud! She wasn't special!

"I can prove it to you," he said.

"You have dyslexia," he said to her practically reading her mind. She nodded and he continued, "and probably ADHD, though it isn't that bad for some people as others."

"So what?" Amelia retorted defensively, "that doesn't mean anything."

He pulled out something from his back pocket. "Look at this, and read it to me."

"That's not fair."

"Just look at it," he said stubbornly.

"Fine," she grabbed the pamphlet from his hand, "WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD," she read out loud.

"What was that?" Andrew said mockingly.

"I just read it, so what," she shrugged.

"Take another look."

"Oh my gods, it's not English!" Amelia exclaimed.

"You're right, it's ancient Greek. Your brain is drilled for it. And as for your ADHD, battle reflexes." And just as he had finished saying so, a stray arrow made its way for Amelia who was able to dodge it effortlessly. "Not bad sunshine."

She shot him a sarcastic smile and attempted to process everything that was going on. Amelia took some time to note the strange array of cabins that were now lined up in front of her. Immediately her eye was drawn to a particularly normal looking cabin and she slowly walked towards it.

"So as you can see here," Andrew had continued, "each cabin is for a godly parent. And each one contains people except for the first two, Zeus and Hera and Artemis. Technically, the Poseidon cabin isn't supposed to have anyone there, because there was a pact of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, but it turns out Poseidon broke the oath. And well Hades, he isn't really present here."

"They're beautiful," Amelia said. "Which one is that?" she pointed to the cabin which had previously caught her eye.

Amelia turned to face Andrew who now had a curious expression on his face as he said, "That, is cabin seven, for the sons and daughters of Apollo."

A stray ray of light hit the cabin and it suddenly looked like it was made of pure gold, Amelia sucked in a breath and Andrew looked away, "It's beautiful," she stated.

"If you can look at it," he said shielding his eyes, "it's blinding!"

She laughed a little, "Alright if you say so. And if these really are according to godly parent—I still don't believe you by the way—then who is your dad?"

"Well, my dad is Sam Chambers and he lives in Connecticut," he said. "But if it's my mom you're asking about, then I'm right here." The two of them stopped in front of a gray building with an owl carved in the doorway and plain white curtains.

"Athena," she guessed. "Goddess of wisdom and battle?"

"So much for those dumb blonde jokes I was going to use," teased Andrew.

"Funny Chambers," she shot back.

Andrew looked at her skeptically again before bringing her around the side of his cabin. It was some small building somewhat resembling a tool shed. He went through and found a couple of things that a teenage girl shouldn't really play with. "You need a weapon."

"I just got here. I don't even know who my father is, I've never met him!"

"I have my suspicions."

"I'm sure you do smartass."

"Hey, hey watch it with those names. Or I won't take it easy on you."

"What do you mean take it easy on me?"

"Come on sunshine," he said throwing her a sword which she easily caught. "Fight me."

"What. I'm not fighting anyone. Don't be ridiculous!" she protested.

Too bad those words lay on deaf ears because before she knew it Andrew lunged at her. She instinctively blocked it, surprising even herself and then countered. The sword felt a little heavy in her hands but she was able to manage. They parried for a bit until Andrew moved around her and swiped her feet. She jumped and moved to the side and almost struck his arm. She could see Andrew coming in closer. She analyzed the situation and began to respond. She was quick but he was quicker. He deflected her blow and turned the sword as it clattered from her hand. He put the tip of his blade to her neck. And Amelia saw no forgiveness in his eyes only the stormy gray, they had both broken sweat but she was breathing hard, he just looked mildly tired. His face soon broke out in a grin as he offered her a hand, "Not bad, but something's missing," he said cryptically as he began rummaging once more.

"What do you mean something's missing," she said to him, "You almost killed me!"

"Nah," he responded, "I wouldn't have killed you."

"That's reassuring," she muttered to herself.

"Here you go," he handed her a knife, "let's see how you do."

"Ahh, I can tell you know that this is not my speed," Amelia insisted. She looked back at the pile of weapons that Andrew pulled out. "Can I see that?" she asked pointing at something golden.

Andrew pulled something out from the bottom of the pile and smiled to himself, "here you go sunshine."

It was a beautiful hairpin, Amelia noted. It was golden, like that cabin that was next to the Athena one and had a delicate looking sun etched into it. "What is it?" she asked.

Andrew spread the hairclip wide with a smirk on his face, both ends in opposite directions.

"Don't break it!" Amelia said.

"Just wait and see," he said. Just about when Amelia thought it was going to snap, it turned into a beautiful bow and quiver.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Thank Zeus it's beautiful," Andrew said sarcastically, "now we can look at it all day!"

"Give that to me," Amelia said as she shot him a look.

She felt a warmth flow through her as she held the bow. There was an inscription on it, liakada it read, meaning sunshine. She shook her head and smiled. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver and readied her bow. There was a target about three hundred feet away and many demigods were there currently fighting she aimed straight for it.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?" he said beginning to panic.

"Watch and learn smartass," she said to him as she drew the string back.

She aimed for it and when she felt like it was right, she heard him say, "You could kill someone, I beg the gods that you stop right now."

"I wouldn't kill anyone," she said bluntly, throwing his own words back at him as she let go of the string. It whizzed past everyone until it made contact with the target.

Andrew jogged over and removed the arrow. "But that was a—a perfect—bullseye," he said at a loss for words.

"I guess I don't need your help after all," the thirteen year old girl smirked as she turned on her heels, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

"It didn't look that way when I was saving your life," he muttered.

Amelia turned back around and her eyes widened. "You did what?" Suddenly it all began coming back to her.

Andrew POV

Andrew was just getting ready to go to the arena that day. It was pretty much like any other day except he knew someone was asking for trouble when Malcolm came running down the hill towards him at full speed. "Andrew you have to get up there, there's a camper, she needs to make it over the border, I tried, Clarisse is up there now but we need reinforcements," he spluttered out.

"How bad?" he looked his brother in the eyes.

"Hellhound."

Andrew nodded curtly, grabbed his sword and headed up the hill. From the looks of it, Clarisse was doing just fine with the Hellhoud, she had one of her brothers who was helping her. The only problem seemed to be a blonde girl, about his age who was lying down unconscious. She had a wound on her side. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Clarisse!" he called out. She looked up for a moment, "Are you good?"

She nodded and the daughter of the war god and the son of the wisdom goddess came to a conclusion. He was going to move her and she was going to have to distract the hellhound. There would only be a few seconds in which he could carry the girl across the border.

"Ready?" she shouted. Andrew gathered the girl in his arms and waited for her signal. She gave it to him and he ran. Not a second too soon because the hellhound had pounced into that very place they were previously located.

He took her straight to the infirmary. "Chiron-," Andrew began as soon as he saw him there.

"I know," he said simply, "please put Miss Solange down, I expect she'll be awake within a couple of hours."

And Andrew watched her, he watched her as his friend Will Solace tended to her. He studied her as she slept. Her curly blonde hair was covered in dirt and mud, as if she'd been running for a while. She looked about his age, and Andrew supposed she was kind of pretty for an unconscious person. He called for Annabeth to clean her up a bit.

He waited around for a couple of hours until he saw her try to make her way out of bed, "Hey, sunshine!" he called out to her, "you're not supposed to get out of bed yet!"

He knew she was about to topple over so he helped to steady her. He caught her eye and studied her for a bit. They were a stunning blue. "Curious," he muttered to himself.


End file.
